A conventional print device is provided with a sheet feeding device that performs sheet feeding by cutting a roll sheet (medium) to a length specified by a user, and prints on the roll sheet cut by the sheet feeding device. When a trailing edge of the roll sheet is detected, and when it is judged that, once the roll sheet is cut, a cut piece containing the trailing edge of the roll sheet cannot be carried, the sheet feeding device feeds the roll sheet as a blank part, without cutting the roll sheet, so as to avoid leaving the cut piece in the sheet feeding device to become a factor causing sheet jam (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H8-216465.
However, in the conventional technology, when the trailing edge of the roll sheet is detected, and when it is judged that, once the roll sheet is cut, the trailing edge of the roll sheet has a length that does allow the trailing edge of the roll sheet to be carried, by feeding the trailing edge of the roll sheet as a blank part without cutting the roll sheet to a length specified by a user, printing is performed on the roll sheet that does not have a length specified by the user. Therefore, there is a problem that, when the user removes the blank part from the printed roll sheet, an operation to measure a length using a ruler, a measuring tape or the like occurs. A purpose of the present invention is to solve the above-described problem and to allow the operation to measure the length of the blank part to be omitted when the user removed the blank part from the printed roll sheet.
A sheet feeding device, which is disclosed in the application, that performs sheet feeding by feeding out and cutting a continuous medium includes a carrying part that carries the medium, which means a carrying process; a detection part that detects a leading edge of the medium in a carrying direction and detects a length over which the medium has been carried from a detected position; a trailing edge detection part that is arranged on an upstream side of the detection part in the carrying direction of the medium and detects a trailing edge of the medium, the trailing edge being determined from the leading edge with a length specified by a user; and a cutting part that is arranged between the detection part and the trailing edge detection part, and is capable of cutting the medium, which means a cutting process, or forming cuts in the medium, which means a perforation process. When a minimum length of the medium that is carried by the carrying part is L2, a length from the detection part to the trailing edge detection part is L3, and a length of the medium that is specified by the user is L4, when the trailing edge detection part detects the trailing edge of the medium, and when L4<L3<L2+L4 is satisfied, the detection part detects a position at which a length of the medium from the leading edge is L4, and the cutting part forms cuts in the medium at the position that is detected by the detection part and at which the length of the medium from the leading edge is L4.
According to the present invention, an effect is obtained that, when the user removes the blank part from the printed roll sheet, the operation to measure the length of the blank part can be omitted.